


Groupie

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan follows a punk band with a hot lead singer around a lot but feels crushed when he watches a live interview.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Groupie

Dan rushed into his home and threw his duffel bag on the couch nervously grasping at the remote and turning the TV on. His favourite singer was giving a live interview and he didn’t want to miss it. 

He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Phil taking a seat on the couch; It seemed like they had just started. 

_ “Did you ever doubt your dream would come true?” the interviewer asked.  _

_ Phil smirked and looked alternatively between her and the camera with his piercing blue eyes. “Hmm, well,” he paused, seemingly searching for the right words to present his thoughts. “I wasn’t 100% sure that I would make it as a singer and once we formed the band, I still wasn’t sure because… You know, there are so many great bands out there, that are super talented and working really hard and they still haven’t made it to the point where things are rolling on their own a bit. But when it comes down to it, all you can do is keep doing your stuff and keep chasing that dream, you know?” Phil finished with a shrug.  _

_ “So true. Do you consider that ‘Blue Raven’ is already at that point?”  _

_ “I guess a lot of people would want more, but I can’t be grateful enough for what we already have. Our fans are very dedicated and we see familiar faces in nearly every show. We hear so many stories of friendships and relationships starting because of the tours we make were our fans follow us from town to town, staying at hostels, sharing adventures and nights out aside from our concerts and it’s honestly incredible.” _

_ “Amazing, truly amazing, sounds like a lot of fun.” _

_ “It does, it makes me kind of jealous, I want to follow a band all summer and hang out with friends, like let’s switch places.” _

_ The interviewer laughed but decided to move on from the topic. “Phil, our sources tell us that you have a special someone waiting for you at home, is that right?”  _

Dan gasped, his stomach twisted into knots. He shut his eyes and waited for the answer he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear. 

_Phil laughed awkwardly. “There might be someone, let’s leave it at that.”_

Dan wanted to cry. Why was the world so fucking unfair?

“What can you tell us about this person?” 

_“Nothing other than they are great and I like them. I like to keep my private life private. If you see me out on the street holding hands with someone you’ll know it’s them and if you don’t we don’t want to have this in the public eye or it didn’t work out. But this is something that I’m choosing to keep close to my heart and I hope everyone can respect that.”_  


Dan felt a little sick honestly. He was tempted to crawl into the shower and just sit there for two hours, crying. Before he could so much as move a muscle his phone dinged. It was a text message.  


_ Chris: I got us concert tickets for the Manchester show tonight and the train tickets as well. Get your twink ass ready.  _

_ Dan: I’m not going.  _

_ Chris: I’m not letting you miss the end of the tour because Phil said he is seeing someone, we are going to see them again. Put on eyeliner.  _

Dan huffed. He texted a quick “whatever” and hopped into the shower. 

Four hours later, they arrived at the venue and met with their usual gang. As soon as he was surrounded by his people, Dan started to feel a bit better. It was sad that he had zero chances with Phil but at least Blue Raven’s punk music always lifted his spirit and brought him to places where he felt like he could be himself. 

Soon the beer was flowing, the music was reverberating in his ears and the mosh pit had already given Dan a few bruises. He was home. 

He pushed his way to the front of the small venue to be able to see Phil more clearly. Tonight he seemed a bit more serious than usual but once Dan got closer he could see him smiling as usual. He even winked at Dan. 

’Blue Raven’ was a very chill band, they often hung out with the fans after the gig was over but Dan didn’t know if he was going to stay back this time. He didn’t think he could speak to Phil just yet. He needed to go home and lick his wounds. 

As soon as the show ended, he made his way to the exit, Chris calling after him, but he pretended he didn’t hear it. Chris didn’t deserve to have his night ruined so he was just going to go to Picadilly alone. 

He was almost out the front door when someone caught his hand. “Leaving already?” Dan shivered, it was Phil. 

Dan gave him a tiny smile, he couldn’t help it. He still had a crush on the man. “Yeah, I don’t think there’s a reason for me to stay tonight. I should go back home.” Still, Phil didn’t let his hand go. 

“I thought you hadn’t come at all but then I saw you towards the end. I wanted to talk to you, Dan.” He rubbed tiny circles on the back of his hand. 

“About?” 

Phil pulled his hand and guided him to one of the halls leading to his dressing room, but before they could reach the door, Phil turned around, trapped his lips in a kiss and pressed him to the nearest wall.  All Dan could do was hum and kiss back. 

As unexpectedly as it had started, the kiss ended, Phil pulled back looking sheepish. “Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” 

“I thought you were seeing someone.” 

“Dan I have been speaking to you almost exclusively after the shows for the entire tour…” 

“Oh.” 

“Did you think I meant someone else?” Phil frowned

“Yeah. I didn’t think you were interested in me.” 

“I was. I am, I just like to get to know people before asking them out. I thought we were on the same page.” 

“We are!” Dan rushed to say. “I really like you.” 

Phil smiled and placed one hand against the wall, the other one finding Dan’s again. “I like you too.” He leaned in for a slow yet intense kiss that set Dan’s mind ablaze. 

Only a month later every news outlet had pictures of the two casually holding hands down the street in their matching eyeliner, black skinny jeans and haircuts. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang, day 20: Manchester + Did you ever doubt that your dream would ever come true. Like, reblog, kudo and comment for free socks.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632559655757955072/groupie)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
